In ring laser gyros, the operating range of the wavelength of the lasing is an important feature to keep low loss and retain the gain in the ring laser gyro. Some ring laser gyros which use Helium-Neon as a gain medium, operate at a wavelength of 633 nm. However, under certain conditions in the pumping of the gain medium, lasing occurs at an undesirable wavelength. One such wavelength is 650 nm. Lasing at this wavelength causes unpredictable gyro bias shifts and gyro factor scale changes. Current methods of solving this problem have included limiting the 633 nm intracavity pumping to levels below the threshold of 650 nm. This creates the problem of low rate lockup performance and angular random walk.